batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Geldoblame
Emperor Geldoblame is the autocratic leader of the Alfard Empire, he seeks to revive the Ancient god of Destruction, Malpercio, to gain power and control from the god. He appears to be the mastermind behind the plot to revive Malpercio. He comes across as a crazed and power-hungry madman, but when certain items are examined it shows an admiration of children's toys and a slightly creepy obsession with Questor Verus. He has ruled Alfard for about 20 years. Origins Geldoblame was born a pure blooded Alfard citizen and as such grew with all the amenities that came along with it. He was well schooled , knew the luxuries that life could give and he also looked down on anyone not from Alfard. Geldoblame was an exceptional student excelling academically all the while dreaming of helping his country further advance. He grew up in an empire on the rise under the leadership of Emperor Olgan. He also grew fascinated if not enchanted by the military leader Verus. Around this time he even started what would become his “My Verus Scrapbook”. Geldoblame eventually scaled the social ladder and by age 25 managed to become Verus’s personal aid, his right hand man. The Emperors Death Geldoblame became famous around this time under Emperor Olgan being Verus’s protégé taught him about politics and gave him high social standing among the people of Alfard. Around this time the empire was flourishing with Baelheit’s Machina advancing them far beyond the other nations. He received the best training money could buy and was privy to many of Verus’s secrets. He even fell in love with him and the two may or may not have started a sexual relationship (it is implied but never explicitly stated). Geldoblame was man very much in touch with the many people in his nation , he had heard of and met the genius inventor of Azha, Georg and the doctor Larikush, later this information would serve him well.Soon the Emperor was assassinated and he was sent by Verus to help out the would be assassin Sagi. Along with Verus he supplied support and valuable resources so Sagi and company could stop Baelheit and his Machina Vanguard. It is geldoblame who carries out his masters will and even represented him during the elections even though they still don’t win. Curiously even though a sweet and almost innocent man during Olgans death Geldoblame kept secrets of his own, he may have incited a Para machina rebellion in The Dark Service to help Verus achieve his goals. He never shares this information with Verus and asks Sagi to keep it between them. Never explicitly stated but there is strong evidence that he had a hand in their demise. Decent into Madness Geldoblame was probably blinded by his own preconceptions of Verus to realize that he was being used. When Sagi mad his way into tarazed so too did Geldoblame and Verus unknown to our heroes. He remained at his masters side confident that he had found both true love and someone worth fighting for. After Sagi defeats Baelheit Verus reveals himself and murders him in cold blood. Shocked Geldoblame would have still remained at his side but Verus was through with him as well. Telling him he was nothing more than old and no longer beautiful he discarded Geldoblame like a Childs toy at the end of the day. In shock and disbelief he struggled out of a self destructing Tarazed and barley made it out in time. He crash landed somewhere in alfard where all the leaders were now dead. Baelheit and his protégé the prince Shanath and his own master questor verus. Upon his return he was a changed man bitter and angry, the empire was overjoyed to have him back alive and being the only person with the knowledge of how to run the empire he was made emperor immediately. With the realization he had outlived all his rivals and even his betrayer he was drunk with power. The first order was to bring him Georg. Emperor Geldoblame As emperor he remained close friends with Sagi and Milly who had become members of the duchy of Mira. The empire flourished under his guidance. Machina became the focal point of the empire and all vestiges of plant life removed while he perfected the nation. As the new leader of Alfard he also gained acquaintance of the leaders of the other nations. He gave Georg the task of unlocking the secrets of life itself, he wanted to immortality a release from the mortal coil and so he wanted him to make a child created from Magnus who’s essence would help him achieve these goals. He enlisted Giacomo a young imperial with startling potential and gave Georg Ayme and Falon as guinea pigs for his experiments. At first Georg managed to create a life form from a heart flask, Geldoblame viewed him as a failure and named him Kalas since he was a sickly little Raven. Soon however Georg perfected his technique and Fee was born. Using this his soldiers were powered up such as Ayme and Falon and Giacama. But before he could get the power he desired Georg and his experiments were killed in a blazing inferno. He then set his sights on the young child of his now deceased friends Sagi and Milly, known as Melodia from her he gained much knowledge about the true nature of the End Magnus and how they could be used to achieve his ends all he had to do was gather all five and Malpercio would be reborn. He also became disenchanted with the people of Azha and ordered his army to discipline them, he was only opposed by Lyude a high ranking imperial officer. As the Azhans continued to protest his patience wore thin and he sent the Mad Wolf unit to deal with the rebellion. They were successful as they massacred the village in his name. This prevented further rebellion and scared the remaining citizens into compliance. The End Magnus A new servant girl was sent to him by the name of Xelha he paid her no mind and continued to plot how he would resurrect Malpercio. Soon Melodia gave him a pendant taken from her grandfather, in truth it was the ancient relic the Earth Sphere, but it was stolen by the same servant girl he underestimated. With it she fled and he dispatched Giacomo and the Goldoba to bring it back and to start gathering the end magnus. He bided his time as Giacomo gathered what he needed, during this time he took a trip to Anuenue where he was a personal guest of Queen Corelia. Their he was called upon his visit and instigated in an End Magnus conspiracy. While shocked to see Kalas alive he stated down each in turn and denied the allegations. He then sent his guard Falon to deal with the trouble makers. Returning to his empire he waited patiently for all to fall into place. He even used a fake kidnapping of melodia in his bid for power. Soon However he had three end magnus in his possession and melodia offered him the fourth with this he marched his troops into the caves of Azha where he had them kill the lord of the lava caves. With that he now had everything he needed, he had finally gathered all five end magnus. Betrayal and Rebirth With his prize before him he ignored the timely arrival of Kalas and friends and bathed in the power of all five End Magnus and was reborn in a grotesque yet powerful form. His troops fled from him and he engaged our heroes confident that with his newfound power victory was within his grasp. Upon his defeat however he lost control of his body much to his surprise. It was then that Melodia revealed herself along with Fadrohand revealed that he had simply been a pawn and had been lied to again just as he had been twenty years before by Verus. Heartbroken he was then gunned down by his troops on orders from general Fadroh who now served Melodia. He fell back into the lava of the caves and was presumed dead. Geldoblame had a strong will however and refused to be killed, whether it was his hate for Kalas or his desire for revenge the emperor makes one final appearance at the ending of Baten Kaitos Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. He is revealed as a disembodied being floating in the air around Kalas and Xelha while they were in Moonguile forest. There he showed even more power than before, subduing the three witches and emerging with the very earth to form a semblance of his head where he shot lasers from his eyes and controlled the earth. Again he was defeated this time he evaporated into the air. Whether he is now truly dead is debatable. Boss Fight Geldoblame Boss Battle Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses